New Year, New Directions
by renesmee2006
Summary: Not new just got deleted! Umm you know this is an SYOC it is closed! It's the New Directions kids at WMHS! I think that just about covers it... soo R&R and enjoy! Not putting APP up just chapters because I still have them before!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! **

Klaine Household: Alexis POV:

It's ALWAYS interesting at dinner at our house. I mean I do have 3 siblings, and it can be hectic at times. I love them though! And, now I feel rude because I didn't introduce them!

My Dad's are Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, which would make me an Anderson-Hummel like my brother and sisters, yes my parents are legally married we used to live in New York City it's where I'm from .

There is Charlotte my twin sister we are both 17 and juniors, although we are nothing alike she is a behind the scene techy person, I am a Cheerio! I am so close to Capitan I can taste it, but Marilyn Pierce-Lopez is right now. I plan on changing that!

My brother is Matthew he is a sophomore, 16, and the Co- Capitan of our football team. He is dating Alice Hudson who is just a freshman and only 14 she is on Cheerio's with me.

Then last but never least is Gracelyn she is a junior too only she is 16. A champion kick boxer, but only our family and family friends know.

Were all adopted from one place or another, but when we were newborns so we all think of each other being blood related. Why shouldn't we right? "Dad (Kurt)?" I ask.

"Yes sweetheart?" Dad replies. I think of a good way to tell him what I am about to say.

"You really need to do something with your hair! It looks awful right now! What did you do today?" I tell him looking at is hair sticking up everywhere. I am always VERY honest with people I think they need to know if the look good! People think of me as a bully and bitchy, but I'm actually I nice person to people I really know!

"Well, there was a sale at the Ralph Lauren outlet outside of town today and things got out of hand. I bought you all quite a few things for school. You would have been invited; Alexis, but you had Cheerios!" Ugh school tomorrow is the first day and I am NOT excited. Why would I be? I have gone to private school ever since I was little my siblings have too. We went with the Puckerman children because Rachel and Dad and Daddy were on Broadway together. I don't think it is a good idea to go to McKinley because it is public school and not a very good one at that!

"Oh okay. May I be excused then? I want to pick out my outfit, I have to find the perfect thing!" There will probably be cute guys! Oh, Zach, NO don't think about him he left you. He didn't want you.

"Sure Alexis that is fine see you in the morning, I assume?" Daddy (Blaine) asked.

"Yes night guys. I love you all!" I walked around the table to hug everyone goodnight. "If anyone needs help getting their outfits ready let me know." I say with a smile.

"Night Lexi" I hear from my siblings and "Will do" from my dads.

I walk up the stairs to my room smiling. Maybe this year won't be too bad! I mean I will have them to support me. And Cheerios, and maybe even Glee Club that's where my dads got started! Ha yeah right I would NEVER do that only losers do that!

**Kay guys! I hope you enjoyed reading it and Alexis was written well! If not let me know I will be happy to change how I wrote it! **

**R&R please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna assume everyone liked the first chapter? Well, we are now going to visit the Hudson household! If I didn't write this like the OC owner's think I should have LET ME KNOW! I will gladly change it!**

Fuinn Home: Triston POV:

"Triston, go get your sister for me! She is in her room". My Mother told me. Her name is Quinn and my Father Finn. My mother hates me and loves my sister, my Father loves us both, but I'm sure he likes me more!

I walk up stairs to get Alice. "It's dinner time Ms. Perfect" I tell her sarcastically.

You may wonder why I often call her that. She is a year younger than me dating the quarterback of the football team, a Cheerio, looks more like my Mom than I do, is not on track, and listens to everything Mom tells her to do. She hasn't even started high school yet, and Mom thinks she is perfect! I think she is a suck-up.

"Okay!" She replies with enthusiasm.

You're probably asking why Mom hates me, okay she doesn't hate me she just doesn't accept me. Well I'm on track not a Cheerio and I LOVE theater! She thinks no one can make a living doing that, she became a lawyer after high school, and thinks I should do something like that. Alice plans to, I obviously don't and Daddy supports me completely, he wanted to be an actor, but he went to the Army instead. He is now the Co- Coach for football at McKinley where I go to school and Ali will be starting tomorrow.

When we get seated I see there is fruit salad, with strawberries in it. Ew! I hate strawberries everyone who knows me knows that! They're Alice's favorite. So we always have them in fruit related things Mom makes.

Dad saw me eyeing them so he tells me softly "If you want some fruit salad I will eat the strawberries for you". I gave him a thank you look, and grabbed a spoonful, passing the strawberries to him. My Mom gave me the 'really' look! I shrugged.

After I was done eating I asked "May I be excused? I need to pick out my first day of school outfit! It needs to be perfect!" I was thinking earlier I should wear my new dark wash skinny jeans with my mustache shirt and bright pink vest! With my bright pink converse with black laces. Now I'm not sure! I have to figure it out though.

"I'm lucky! I get to wear my Cheerio Uniform everyday! The only downside is that my cute trendy clothes are for weekends, breaks, and holidays now!" Ha! I don't understand why she joined Cheerios! Track is more productive.

I am bullied for not being in C heerios like my sister and Mother, but I get over it. Although all my friends say I'm super pretty and I would get anyone I wanted if I joined Cheerios I just tell them it's stupid!

"Of course you can Tris! See you in the morning." Daddy says. I tell them all goodnight and give them hugs and kisses.

"See you all in the morning, Love you all! Ali if you want I can give you pointers about your new teachers. Just come to my room later." I love her! I just don't act like it ALL the time.

"Thank you Trissa I think I will!" Alice said. See we aren't always sarcastic with each other. Just most the time! Ha! Just kidding! Sorry if you don't get me! Never said you would.

**Kay guys! That was BADDD! I know, and I'm sorry!**

**R&R renesmee2006!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a few days! So here is the next chapter! I'm excited to have you read it! If you don't like how I wrote it then… tell me! I will change it! **

**OH! Also, I haven't done the disclaimer yet! I don't own Glee (if I did Fuinn would be together!) or any of the OC's except Alice Marie Hudson. She is mine! **

Brittana Home: Marilyn POV:

"Evening Mami" I say as I walk in the door.

"How was Cheerios chica?" Mami replied. My Mami is Santana Lopez. Making my Momma Brittany Pierce. Mami is a lawyer along with her best friend Quinn and Momma is the Assistant of Cheerios with Coach Sue Sylvester. Although I just got home because I am captain of the squad and had to stay late!

"Amazing! Alice and Lexi are still trying to get my position though! I have worked so hard to get where I am and I am NOT turning back now! You do understand right?" I asked anxiously. I had to be perfect especially for Mami!

"I do, but sweetie Lexi is a year older than you even though she is in the same grade. Don't you think she needs a chance too?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard so I stalked off upstairs to my room. Why would she say that? She knows how important being Head Cherrio is to me!

"Everyone, dinner!" I heard Momma call. Then my sister, brother, and I all tromped downstairs. My brother is named Ashton he was adopted from England. He isn't the brightest bulb in the box if you know what I mean. He acts a lot like Momma. He is 16 like me and also a junior. Lilly is bullied a lot. I feel bad about that, but being a Cheerio I can't really do much without Coach Sylvester or someone, anyone, seeing. Lillz is biologically Mami's daughter, but I'm MUCH closer to Mami! L fights with her sometimes, I never do. Momma doesn't really understand her sometimes, but then again Momma doesn't understand everyone from time to time. Lilly is 18 and a senior.

I'm biologically Momma's even though we can't really understand why I'm almost exactly like Mami except for my appearance. I guess I just learned it as I grew.

"I can't wait to start Cheerios tomorrow! It will be the first practice of the school year!" I say cheerfully.

Usually what happens is we practice while the football players all gawk at us from across the field. Then during break my "best friends" Lexi (Alexis) and Ali (Alice) go with me to flirt. Only Alice actually has a boyfriend. Matt Anderson-Hummel, Lexis' brother. I kind of despise her for that because he is the quarterback and EVERYONE knows that the head Cheerleader ALWAYS dates the quarterback! Lexi and Ali want to be head Cheerio, but we have been BFF's since we were in diapers, even though Lexi is a year older and Ali two years younger. I love them, but they don't need the status I have, and I'm very afraid of losing it.

"I bet you are! It will be interesting for you as the first official day everyone sees you as Captain! Everyone will be so jealous, and of course love you." Mami told me.

"I just want to get back to photography. I can't wait! By the way can I be excused? I want to get online and check Mr. Graph's schedule for photography club this year!" Lilly said excitedly which is very out of character for her. She is usually very quiet.

"Of course you can, night!" Momma says. Lilly goes around and tells everyone good night.

"Yeah, I want to go to bed too." Ashton said. Wow, he's usually really loud the whole time we eat talking about Lord knows. I just tune him out. He came to me and hugged me. I will have to check on him later if I remember too.

"Night Mami, night Momma." I say softly and head upstairs.

**Okay! Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You faithful readers I love you. And I bet you are waiting for this update very patiently! You're amazing! Now the moment you have been waiting for…**

Puckelberry Home: Marianne POV

"No Kat, I don't want to talk about it!" I say to my best friend. I had an abortion over the summer, and now every time we talk that's what is on Katerina's mind. She needs to calm down for five seconds! I also don't like talking about it. It is kinda depressing. "Listen I gotta go it's time for dinner and Mom has yelled at me a million times! See you tomorrow. Bye!" I tell her.

"Bye" I hear from Kat just as I'm hanging up. As I head down the stairs I see Stella she and I are very alike in the aspect that we are both very much like our Father. Personality wise that is well, for the most part. She is a Lima Loser or so she thinks. I know I will make something of myself because I also have my Mother's personality. I can be a diva at times. Another thing that makes my sister and me alike is that we are both bi. We both proudly admit that when someone asks. Might as well embrace yourself!

Stella is a Skank like in the actual group. I'm a Cheerio so we don't talk much during school. Plus she is 2 years younger than me, but at home we are relatively close.

My Father is the famous Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Stella and I call him Daddy though. Mom calls him Noah, but she is the only one. After high school my Daddy did go to Cali, when cleaning a pool he started singing. He later found out the owner of the home was a music producer. Daddy made it big, but has taken a break for a year just staying home with us; I like it better that way. He still has his Mohawk which I think is hilarious. Stella thinks he is the coolest Dad alive, although I would never say it out loud I think he is too.

My Mom, Rachel Barbra Berry, on the other hand went to New York after high school making it big on Broadway for years until she had me then my sister. She was engaged when she went to New York to Finn Hudson. He went to the army and while there discovered himself and found that he was in love with Quinn Fabray. So my Mother quickly got over him because she had realized she still loved Daddy. The rest is history. Right now my Mom and I don't see eye to eye on something's. Mostly I am very much a sex shark just like my Dad was. She thinks of it as a "rebellious" stage, but I know it will be like this forever. If my Daddy wasn't married he would be like this. I think that is why Mom is so worried she is afraid I will be like this forever. "So are you excited for school to start girls?" Daddy asked.

"Am I ever excited for school?" Stella replied sarcastically. That was obviously all she was going to say so I started.

"I am! Especially for Cheerios and Glee! I think it will be the greatest year yet." I always went into the school year excited. Then at the end of the year I look back and see if it was a good year or not. Most the time it is.

"I'm glad to see one of you excited for something!" My Mom said looking at me. "I made dessert, would you like some?" She asked while getting up to get the apple pie she made. Ooo and Vanilla Bean ice cream, my favorite. I technically wasn't supposed to have it, but Coach Sylvester and Pierce- Lopez weren't here were they? My hand shot up first.

"MEEEE!" I yell quickly. While my Mom smiles at me and gives me some. With extra ice cream of course.

**So what do you think? Like I always say I will be HAPPY to change this if the OC owner doesn't like it! R&R! Please! Thank You for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I'm also very sorry because the computer broke… and the story got deleted! So I'm going to make this school because I was getting bored with character introductions! BTW your characters WILL be introduced! I promise! This is going to be in:**

**Alice POV**

Walking down the hallways I see Matt and he's talking to NO! Not Marilyn I mean yes she is my BFF and Cheerio Captain, which I want to be. She wants Matt which will so not happen!

I also see Lexi so I grab her. "What the he… oh it's you! How has your pre-homeroom experience been?" she says with a smile.

"Good, but SOOO not the point right now! Marilyn is talking to Matt and she looks like she is flirting and he looks like he's… laughing." I finish sadly. He loves me right? He can't like her. He just can't, he's with me.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I would go over there if I was you. Just to make sure." She tells me. So I walk over and she walks off to who knows where.

"Hey babe, how have you been this morning?" he starts with and Marilyn walks off with a quick see you in a few. "Sorry I couldn't pick you up. Pops and Dad wanted to bring us to school today. Even though I protested. Like 19 times." He finishes. I smile.

"It's fine. What was that with Marilyn?" I asked right away. He looked at me weirdly.

"It was nothing. I promise she was just talking about how weird Ashton was being last night and when she asked him about it he told her his unicorn, Lord Tubbs, was mad at him again. I thought it was funny." I started laughing I thought of Ashton as a little brother even though he is older than me by me by two years.

"Hey my Mom was talking about Glee and how all are parents are making us sign up. So I'm going to go do that. Do you want to come?" I ask

**GLEE!**

** Whitney POV**

Walking down the hall I see Lexi and another new Cheerio headed to Matt and Marilyn, then Lexi turns around and starts walking this way. I was going to the big board that had everything on it for us to sign up for, but now she is walking with me. "Signing up for Glee, Whit?" Alex asked. She wasn't the worst cheerleader I just don't like them to peppy for my taste.

"Probably. Are you?" I ask back. We stop at the board.

"You know it!" she tells me. I see Matt and new girl walking up. Oh wait! I know her! It's Alice Hudson.

"Whit, Lexi! So that's where you went! Are you guys signing up for Glee like us?" she asked. Told you, peppy!

"Yes we both are." I answer for Lexi too. I say the names of everyone else who has signed up, "Samson my brother, Gracelyn Anderson-Hummel, Charlie Anderson-Hummel, Marilyn Pierce-Lopez, Ashton Pierce-Lopez, Lilly Pierce-Lopez, Mike Chang, Triston Hudson, Stella Puckerman, Marianne Puckerman, and now us. It's all our childhood friends too, only them." I tell all three of them. That can be good and bad some of us are BFF's, some are dating, some haven't seen others in YEARS, some don't talk, and some just plain HATE each other. It's always interesting when we are all together. The last time that happened was when I was 7 and our parents decided it was a bad idea.

**GLEE!**

** Gracelyn POV**

I have to get to class early. It's Spanish and I want to talk to Mr. Schuester to tell him I can't stay after school the day of Glee auditions because I have a mini kick-boxing competition. It's just for practice. "Mr. Schue I can't stay for Glee auditions and I really want to try out. I have kick-boxing." I say.

"Okay you can audition on the first day of practice. Does that sound good?" I nod. "Good, now you can just sit down where ever because class is starting in about a minute." He finishes and some people start coming in looking half asleep because it's the first class of the day on the first day of school. Lexi sits down next to me.

"Hey little sis, how has your morning been?" she asks. I tell her how I talked to Destiney Chang and signed up for Glee and talked about when to audition with Mr. Schuester. "Cool, I signed up too and I talked to Alice and Whit. I also brought you this," she pulls out a Starbucks coffee cup, "Alice picked up some for her, Matt, you, Marilyn, and me. It's a white chocolate mocha our favorite!" All of us who got one loves it except Matt he gets black with a shot of caramel and two things of cream with whip-cream on top. It's kinda girly and he knows, but he loves it!

"Yay! Thank you! I will thank her later! I so need a pick-me-up right now." I say.


End file.
